Naruto e Itachi versus A Infinita Tristeza
by Aged
Summary: Fusãofic. 10 anos atrás, Konan abandonou Itachi sem explicar o porquê. Agora, Itachi é um membro da organização que procura controlar a vida amorosa dela. Agora, um jovem ninja da Folha ousou desafiá-los. Pena que fazer ele largar a nova namorada não é a unica coisa que a Akatsuki quer de Naruto...
1. Capitulo 1: No começo da estrada

**Nota do Autor:** Fanfics são criadas quando um fã tem uma boa ideia sobre uma obra de ficção e decide escrevê-la.

E essa é outra dessas. Decide fundir Scott Pilgrim e Naruto, apenas porque um dos personagens de SP parece com um personagem de Naruto. Você logo vai descobrir qual, mas eu decidi colocar o elenco inteiro na dança maluca, no papel mais perto que eles podiam atuar, ou não.

A Infinita Tristeza está no título porque essa história é meio triste. E porque é o nome de um dos volumes da Scott Pilgrim.

Haverá alguns contrastes tecnológicos nessa história, mas não é que Naruto(a obra, não o personagem) parece conhecer em que época se passa.

E é isso. Veja se gosta ou não.

* * *

"Argh, que ressaca."

Itachi Uchiha teve uma péssima noite. Depois de semanas, ele não conseguiu achar nenhuma pista de Konan e embriagou-se até o ponto de estupor, e a dor colossal em sua cabeça era a prova de que a noite passada não era uma alucinação.

Apesar de ser um garoto de 13 anos, seu status como ANBU fazia todos tratá-lo como adulto, e só por isso alguém permitiu a um adolescente tão novo consumir tanta bebida. Não que seus pais parecesem importar-se com ele. Apenas Shisui, seu melhor amigo, teve a disposição de levá-lo do bar até em casa.

Levantando-se da cama e começando a perceber seus arredores, ele percebeu um som vindo do computador.

_Você tem seis e-mails._

Não querendo falar com ninguém, ele desligou o computador e saiu do seu quarto.

Logo uma figura pequena passou como uma sombra ao lado dele no corredor. Antes de sair através da porta, a sombra tomou figura humana e se virou:

"Tchau mãe!Tchau pai! Tchau Itachi! "

_"Sasuke, você está ficando cada vez mais rápido." _Pensou Itachi.

Indo para a sala de jantar, lá estavam senhor e senhora Uchiha, guardando armas num compartimento debaixo do chão(!) e analisando um mapa da Folha na Mesa, respectivamente.

"Pai, Mãe!?" perguntou Itachi, confuso.

"Olá filho!" disse Mikoto, levantando os olhos do mapa.

"Vocês vão pra guerra!?" ele perguntou, surpreso com as preparações.

"Você esqueceu do que fazemos todo ano?" disse Fugaku.

Um relâmpago atingiu Itachi.** Teoricamente.**

"Jogos de guerra com os Uzumaki e Senju? Mas nós nunca usamos ARMAS DE VERDADE!" disse Itachi, apontando para a claramente real kunai que Fugaku estava cuidadosamente pondo numa armadilha complicada em forma de aranha, antes de fechar o compartimento no chão.

"E nós nunca jogamos com a criança jinchuuriki deles até hoje!" disse Mikoto, alegre.

"Vocês querem matar o jinchuuriki? Ele tem apenas cinco anos! O fator de cura dele pode não salvá-lo!"

"Não se preocupe. É só pra assustar. Sua mãe tá brincando." disse Fugaku.

Itachi coçou a cabeça. Mikoto pegou uma envelope na mesa e o entregou pro filho.

"De quem é?"

"Talvez de uma admiradora secreta!" disse Mikoto, esperançosa.

"Duvido." respondeu o jovem.

Saindo com o envelope, Itachi chegou ao seu quarto, e o abriu cuidadosamente. E então leu.

"_Caro Itachi Uchiha, é um prazer te conhecer. Nós conhecemos a sua dor. Por favor se junte a nós. Assinado. Pain._

_Telefone 666-666."_

Itachi achou que era uma piada, mas ligou o número.

"Alô?"

"Aqui." disse uma voz por trás dele, na direção da rua.

Itachi olhou pra trás, e havia um estranho homem de cabelo laranja vestido com um robe preto ais estranho ainda sentando na sua janela do lado da cama. Pela parte de** dentro.**

"Como você!?"

"Eu tenho meus meios." respondeu o homem. "Estou tentando te contatar por horas desde que confirmei a sua situação."

Itachi nem sequer se impressionou com a obsessão do homem em falar com ele.

"O que você quer?"

"Junte-se a nós."

"Nós quem?"

"Os ex-namorados de Konan."

"Certamente é um exército." Itachi mordeu a língua. No fundo, ele sempre soube que Konan não era...atachada. Ainda assim ,ele não esperava ela simplesmente desaparecer no ar.

"Aquela vagabunda é um súcubo, mas nós seis somos os únicos interessados em...fazê-la sofrer. Que eu consegui encontrar."

"O que você sugere?"

"Matar quem quer que queira ter um relacionamento com ela ou forçá-los a desistir dela."

"Isso é ridículo."

"Você quer vingança?"

Itachi pensou no que o homem disse.

"Sabe onde ela está?"

"Não, mas vamos procurar. Não importa quanto tempo leve."

"Meus pais não sabem que ela existe." respondeu Itachi. _Não que eles ligassem_, ele pensou.

"Você é 13, ela é..." o homem pareceu refletir sobre isso. "Cinco anos mais velha do que eu. Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Eu sou um ANBU."

"Isso te faz maduro?"

"Olha, não importa. Isso acabou."

"Ela te feriu, ela te manipulou, ela te abusou. Só porque ela te deu..."

"Itachi?" Shisui apareceu na porta de repente justo quando Itachi ia responder ás palavras do homem de cabelo laranja.

"O quanto você ouviu?" perguntou Itachi, apreensivo.

"A parte onde você recebeu algo?" disse Shisui.

O homem de cabelos laranja olhou pra Itachi em ânsia.

"Então?"

"Me chame em último caso." disse Itachi, ainda em d[uvida.

"Ok. Eu te chamo caso eu morra. " Ele fez uma pausa. "Indiretamente".

"Ninguém vai lutar até a morte por causa de uma mulher." afirmou Itachi.

"Dependendo da situação..." disse Shisui.

Itachi mandou-o calar a boca. Quando ele olhou de novo pra janela, o homem tinha desparecido.

"Quem era ele, afinal de contas?" perguntou Shisui.

"Um homem em dor, aparentemente." disse Itachi, olhando pra janela.

* * *

Pain caminhou tranquilamente pelas ruas da vila. Ninguém parecia ver nada de diferente nele, mesmo com o uniforme preto e os olhos em espiral. Ele era invisivel. Ele se perguntou como era tão fácil. Mas talvez eles só fossem ignorantes do que não lhe interessavam.

Ele chegou num beco escuro. O ponto marcado. Lá estava o seu contato.

"Vamos" disse o homem mascarado.

"Entendido."

"Ele quis entrar?" perguntou o mascarado.

"Não exatamente."

"Bem, cedo ou tarde ele vai." assegurou o mascarado.

O espaço começou a se distorcer a partir do mascarado, logo envolvendo Pain.

* * *

_**11 anos depois...**_

"Quem você está namorando?" perguntou Shikamaru.

"Que pergunta é essa?" respondeu Naruto.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura e Neji estavam numa missão no País da Grama. A missão era pra coletar informações sobre a misteriosa organização capturando jinchuurikis, a Akatsuki.

No momento, eles estavam escondidos numa floresta de árvores altas perto da fronteira com o país do Fogo. Era uma missão rápida e eles deviam chamar minima atenção, por isso não montaram acampamento na floresta e só traziam o minimo de comida e água, que já havia se esgotado.

Junto com o calor e o estresse, Shikamaru falou besteira. Ele percebeu que Naruto estava com menos tempo para encontrar os amigos fora de treinos em equipe ou missões, mas também não parecia estar estudando em casa ou melhorando suas técnicas de combate.

Isso cheirava a namorico secreto.

Claro, Shikamaru poderia ter confirmado isso atráves de observação direta, mas ele era muito preguiçoso pra isso.

* * *

Dez anos atrás, numa festa de comemoração a Aliança que iniciou a Folha, que envolveu um pequeno "jogo", Naruto tinha sido mortalmente(mas não morreu) ferido por uma armadilha na cozinha dos Uchiha. Aquilo não tinha sido um acidente, e os Uchiha iniciaram uma revolta contra o governo do Hokage naquele momento.

Para assombro de todos, no entanto, no meio da luta, Itachi Uchiha, completamente bêbado e falando sobre alguma "Konan", começou a matar membros do próprio clã numa fúria raivosa enquanto os outros ninjas da Folha recuavam e os Uchiha tentavam pará-lo. Naquele momento, Itachi despertou o famoso Mangekyou Sharingan, e destruiu o distrito dos Uchiha com o infame jutsu Amaterasu. Quase todos os Uchiha morreram naquela noite, e Itachi desapareceu, provavelmente de remorso do que tinha acontecido.

O distrito foi selado e fechado depois disso.

Sasuke tinha sido o único sobrevivente graças a ter ajudado Naruto a escapar da armadilha e ser levado junto com o garoto por Kushina Uzumaki, e o jovem herdeiro dos Uchiha presenciou os poderes de jinchuuriki agirem sobre Naruto em primeira mão.

Cinco anos antes disso, Minato Namikaze tinha morrido depois de parar o ataque da Nove Caudas sobre a Folha e selá-lo em seu filho, e Sarutobi usou todos os recursos a sua disposição para salvar Kushina, a antiga hospedeira da raposa maldita, usando chakra das Nove Caudas em Naruto, mesmo com os constantes apelos de Kushina para que ele não pusesse a vida de Naruto em risco.

Agora eles só precisavam fazer uma pequena transfusão de sangue a cada 6 meses(os ferimentos da saída da Nove Caudas realmente demoravam a ser curados, e talvez nunca fossem), mas Kushina ainda é super-protetiva de Naruto, que como resultado está sempre procurando garotas que são DIFERENTES dela.

Enquanto ele não achava a garota perfeita, Hinata Hyuuga era a segunda(terceira,quinta) melhor opção, desde que Naruto é que cuidava dela. Em teoria.

* * *

"Minha prima!?" disse Neji, caminhando de um lado pro outro.

"Calma, Neji." disse Shikamaru.

"Calma? Ela...Naruto!" Disse, apontando o dedo indicador pro loiro em tom de acusação."Ela é inocente!" disse Neji.

"Naruto é inocente. Inocentemente estúpido, quero dizer." respondeu Sakura sarcasticamente. Naruto olhou irritadamente pra ela.

"Se fosse o Sasuke, ao menos..." disse Neji.

"Eu gosto do Sasuke." disse Shikamaru.

"Ele é mais inteligente." continuou Shikamaru.

"Ele é mais bonito." disse Sakura.

"Ele é mais maduro." disse Neji. Por esse ponto, uma veia estava surgindo na testa de Naruto.

"E eu não dou a minima pras suas disputas internas" disse uma voz desconhecida.

Do outro lado do mundo, também numa floresta, Itachi sentiu aquele aperto no coração que parecia que nunca ia deixá-lo, o que o fez parar de caminhar.

"Que aconteceu Itachi?", perguntou Kisame, percebendo a apreensão do amigo.

"Nada." disse o ninja desertor, e continuou caminhando.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** No próximo capitulo, o autor se debruça sobre a falta de antagonistas.


	2. Capítulo 2: No meio do caminho

**Nota do Autor:** Aqui, as coisas se complicam. Muito. Esse capítulo é bem longo porque eu quero logo começar a pancadaria.

* * *

Naruto olhou para a fonte da voz.

A fonte da voz olhou pra Naruto.

Shikamaru olhou pra fonte da voz.

Sakura olhou pra fonte da voz. Neji olhou para os peitos da fonte da voz, mas disfarçou.

Konan usava um robe como os da Akatsuki, mas branco. Combinado com a flor branca de papel no cabelo, seu modo de vestir lhe dava uma aura muito..angelical.

Se isso é verdade ou não, o futuro dirá.

A fonte da...Konan ajeitou o cabelo e disse. "Eu sou a fonte...da Akatsuki. Então, vocês são aqueles que me corte...me acompanharão até a sua vila para o meu...interrogatório?"

Sakura olhou para Neji, que olhou pra Shikamaru, que olhou pra Naruto que nunca tinha tirado os olhos de Konan. Sakura fez questão de retorná-lo á terra com um bem direcionado soco acima da orelha.

"Au!"

"Sim, senhorita, nós a acompanharemos. Me desculpe, apenas assuntos internos discutidos aqui. O quanto você ouviu?" disse Shikamaru, fazendo Sakura olhar pra ela com desconfiança.

"Um bando de adolescentes discutindo. Só foi isso."

Então o grupo começou a discutir a rota dali até a fronteira, na possibilidade Konan estar sendo seguida. Isto é, menos Naruto, babando sobre Konan.

Num galho distante, a lente no olho de um passáro de madeira observava Konan minuciosamente. Cerca de um minuto após confirmar sua presença, ele voou em direção a um ponto onde pudesse transmitir a informação para o seu mestre.

* * *

"Encontrei ela!" gritou Sasori, alarmando tanto Tobi e Pain, o último presente e o primeiro falando através do seu anel conectado ao sistema holográfico da estátua Gedo.

Numa caverna subterrânea, Sasori examinava sobre uma mesa de pedra o passáro-espião. O passáro apenas havia chegado de uma jornada de espionagem. Atráves de um selo de reversa invocação, automaticamente acionado pelo automâto através do toque do passáro sobre um selo posicionado sobre um local estratégico, ele retornava para o seu mestre se tivesse achado o alvo procurado. Uma extraordinária invenção, todos da Akatsuki admitiam.

_"_Você tem as coordenadas?" perguntou Pain, se virando em direção ao titereiro. Ele não precisava perguntar quem era "ela". Sasori apenas exclamaria em tal tom se encontrasse algo de profundo interesse de Pain. E ela era a única mulher de profundo interesse para ele.

"É claro! Assim que confirmou as formas do rosto dela, ele registrou as cordenadas...Deixe me ver...Hum, fronteira do país do Fogo com a Grama."

"Havia alguém com ela? Alguém...interessado?" perguntou Pain.

"Ela parece ter se encontrado com ninjas da Folha, três homens e algo que não consigo indentificar, muito andrógino...Tem um idiota loiro olhando pra ela todo babão. Acho que é o jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?" O mascarado ficou interessado.

"É o Nove Caudas. Ele ia ser o último, mas agora vai ser o pró..." respondeu Pain.

"Ainda assim, acho que precisamos confirmar o status dela. Ela pode ter apenas o ignorado. Vou enviar Kakuzu, ele está mais próximo." disse Sasori.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Kakuzu estava resmungando enquanto pulava entre as árvores, tentando apressadamente chegar a rota que Konan e o time da Folha deveriam estar usando.

Para ele, a obsessão de mais da metade dos membros com aquela mulher era irracional. E ele tinha quase certeza que havia ainda outro idiota adorando(no sentido bíblico) aquela vagina e fornecendo informações sobre a Akatsuki pra ela de dentro.

Pensando nisso, Kakuzu se distraiu um pouco pensando nas fotos que viu dela escondidas no quarto de Hidan.

_Mesmo aquele psicopata_ _assassino chupou aquela vagabunda. Bem ela é bonita ao menos._

Ele finalmente chegou na estrada onde deveriam vir. Como já era dentro do País do Fogo, ele esperava que eles estivessem caminhando.

Kakuzu enconstou numa árvore sentado e escondeu o rosto. Ele queria parecer um mendigo, ao menos que por alguns segundos. Ainda assim, olhava discretamente para a estrada de vez em quando.

Logo viu eles vindo. E Naruto e Konan estavam falando alegremente, enquanto Sakura olhava com desgosto, Neji com muito bem disfarçada inveja e Shikamaru com descaso.

Mal eles chegaram cinco passos de Kakuzu, o velho ninja se levantou dramaticamente. e apontou o dedo indicador para Naruto.

"UZUMAKI!" disse Kakuzu, fazendo Naruto pular de medo em Konan, que parecia não sentir muito o peso.

O restante trio, no entanto, ficou em posição de defesa com Neji a frente, Shikamaru no meio e Sakura atrás.

Shikamaru pensou calmamente E SORRIU. _Eu gosto dessa posição__._

"O que você quer?" Neji disse.

"Você, Naruto Uzumaki! Você CONHECE essa mulher?" disse Kakuzu, num tom antíquo.

Sakura perdeu a compostura e riu da pergunta. Kakuzu decidiu deixar de agir dramaticamente. Ajeitou a capa, tossiu e perguntou de novo.

"Olha, eu estou trabalhando para um cara meio instável. O que eu quero saber é: Naruto Uzumaki, você está namorando Konan?"

Naruto ainda estava se tremendo todo, agora se agarrando ás pernas de Konan. Aparentemente Kakuzu o havia traumatizado.

"Sim" disse Konan,neutra.

"Eu vou levar a sua palavra por verdade. Mas minhas ordens são claras...eu devo mandar um aviso."

Kakuzu retirou a capa. O trio na formação foi espantado pelas marcas de costura. Ainda mais quando Kakuzu começou a se transformar, virando uma estranha massa humanóide de fios negros, parecendo um boneco, com máscaras estranhas grudadas á massa sem forma definida.

"AGORA! SINTA A FÚRIA DO NINJA DOS CINCO ELEMENTOS!" gritou Kakuzu.

Ao mesmo tempo, seu braço começou a se transformar numa espécia de canhão com uma máscara vermelha na ponta, que se abriu como uma boca para lançar uma rajada de fogo.

Neji simplesmente pulou bem á frente e comçeou a girar numa velocidade incrível, defletindo o tiro, que voou para floresta, explodindo numa imensa bola de fogo e espantando alguns passáros.

Kakuzu não se impressionou. _O poder dos Hyuuga, hum._

"Só uma dica, Naruto Uzumaki. Pare de ser um menininho da mamãe lute suas próprias lutas. Haverá uma próxima vez, mesmo que não seja eu!" disse Kakuzu, enquanto revertia a transformação e pegava sua capa.

A menção a "filho da mamãe" fez Naruto pular de Konan para a frente e começar a gritar em Kakuzu.

"EU NÃO SOU UM..."

"Você é Naruto." disse Sakura.

"Você mesmo dorme com ela, que eu ouvi." disse Shikamaru

_Tem gente até que acha que ela usa você pra compensar a falta do seu pai._ Neji ouviu algums rumores pesados de outros jounin.

"Não! Minha mãe apenas...precisa de mim." disse Naruto, com uma expressão cada vez mais derootada e triste a cada palavra.

Kakuzu sentiu algum sentimento inomeado, mas simplesmente se foi dali. _Minha mãe morreu há muito tempo,_pensou.

Konan lembrou que era orfã, e confortou Naruto, que estava se sentindo um pouco pra baixo.

Neji pensou. _E você está se envolvendo com uma mulher numa faixa etária próxima dela.__  
_

* * *

Durante seu check-up semanal doméstico, Kushina ansionsamente esperava pela volta de seu filho.

Muitos diziam que ele vivia sobre anos comprados de Naruto depois das transfusões, mas ela sabia que Naruto precisava desses anos com ela.

"Hum, a senhora está bem. Apenas beba água, siga a dieta,etc. entendeu, senhora Uzumaki?" disse o médico depois de examinar a pressão dela.

"Obrigado, doutor" disse Kushina, se levantando da cadeira da mesa da cozinha.

Depois de fechar a porta para a visita e trancar a porta, Kushina começou a se sentir sozinha.

Mas logo alguém bateu na porta. Seu filho adotivo, Sasuke.

Apesar da adoção tardia(e das circunstâncias), Sasuke nunca mostrou qualquer sinal de ter sido afetado pela morte violente de sua familia. Ele parecia ter direcionado suas intenções de vingança sobre Itachi, mesmo com pessoas o atacando verbalmente sobre sua herança Uchiha, para o total horror de Kushina, que não entendia como pessoas podiam culpar uma criança pela sua herança.

O status de Itachi era algo das coisas mais complicadas que Hiruzen tivera que viver. Ele indiscriminadamente matou pessoas e incinerou parte da vila, mas os próprios Uchiha estavam em conflito com a Folha no momento. E devido ao incêndio, era impossível saber se ele tinha matado ninjas da Folha.

Três anos atrás, no entanto, ele pulou a corda, e veio sobre o comando da Akatsuki para capturar Naruto. Seu status foi irrevogalvemente mudado para ninja fora-da-lei.

Por hora, Sasuke apenas colocou a sacola de compras na mesa, beijou a mãe e disse que ia sair de novo.

Ele ia esperar pela namorada.

Pelo último ano, como qualquer outra coisa em suas vidas, Sasuke tinha vencido sobre Naruto em algo.

Nesse caso, era Sakura.

_**Isso ia**_** mudar.**

* * *

Itachi lentamente respirou.

Metade do seu corpo mergulhado num lago no meio de uma floresta, metade exposto ao ambiente. Ela apenas usava uma fina veste sobre o corpo nu.

Um ser que caminhava entre a luz e a escuridão...Era isso que ele era?.

"Ela tem um novo parceiro. Ansioso? Você é o numero 7, depois de tudo" anunciou Kisame, aparecendo no lado da lagoa.

"Não. Depois de tudo, eles são 6. Ele tem que ser muito bom pra chegar a mim."

Kisame decidiu mudar de assunto.

"E se eu te disser que tenho uma garota louca só de ouvir falar em você na próxima vila, você se levanta? Vamos lá cara, você precisa relaxar."

Itachi se levantou.

_"Então talvez...talvez...ela possa mitigar a dor."_

* * *

Finalmente, o grupo da Folha e a informante chegaram a vila. O portão se abriu, revelando Sasuke, numa posição austera, como um general pronto para receber relatórios de uma tropa. E com um caderno na mão para anotar qualquer fatos inesperados que pudessem ter acontecido durante a missão.

"Sasuke!" disse Sakura assim que o portão se fechou, pulando nos braços Uchiha,muito para o seu embaraço.

Sasuke a bejiou, e então olhou pra Naruto, que parecia não estar nem um pouco afetado pela demonstração entusiástica de Sakura.

Shikamaru decidiu logo contar sobre a pequena surpresa quando entraram no País do Fogo enquanto Sasuke se desenrolava de Sakura.

"Sasuke, logo depois que passamos da fronteira, um Akatsuki nos abordou, e ele parecia interessado no relacionamento entre a informante Konan e Naruto."

"Um Akatsuki? Interessado em saber se Naruto estava em um relacionamento com a informante?" perguntou Sasuke,escrevendo o relatado, impressionado com as palavra "relacionamento" e "Naruto" na mesma frase.

"Ele próprio parecia incomodado em 'dar o aviso'. Parece que a Akatsuki quer desafiar o Naruto sobre ela ou algo assim"

"Já perguntou a informante sobre isso?"

"Ahn,não?"

Sasuke encaixou a caneta deu um tapa em Shikamaru, chocando absolutamente ninguém. Algo lhe dizia que aquele idiota trabalhava menos do que podia porque ele estava aqui, mas era algo que ele não podia comprovar.

Ele passou para a informante.

"Então, o que é isso?"

"Meus ex-namorados são ciumentos."

"É."

"E o que essa ameaça quer dizer?"

"Que eles vão tentar matar Naruto porque estou namorando ele". Konan nem sequer piscou. Sasuke piscava, de novo e de novo. Seria possível?

"Todos os membros da Akatsuki são seus ex-namorados?"

"Não, mas Pain costuma convidar eles, é o que a toupeira na Akatsuki diz. Seu irmão, por exemplo."

A pupila de Sasuke se dilatou. A respiração ficou mais rápida. A mera menção do nome do seu irmão fez seu sharingan se ativar e fixar a imagem de Konan sobre seu cerébro. _**Até o resto de seus dias.**_

Os ANBU chegaram logo depois. "Temos ordens de levar a informante para a interrogação."

"Levem-na. " disse Sasuke, com a cabeça baixa perdido nas memórias do irmão.

"Eu espero que meu acordo para ser integrada na vila seja respeitada" disse Konan, friamente, levando Sasuke de volta á realidade.

"Sim, mas lembre-se..." Sasuke levantou a mão, colocando o dedo indicador entre o pescoço e o tronco dela.

"A vila é tudo. Seja família, amigos ou sua própria criança, você os exterminará pelo bem da vila. Para um bem maior, tudo menor pode ser sacrificado. Ela é como uma árvore. A atual generação é um tronco, da qual o galhos da nova geração se sustentam. Nos, os ninjas, somos a raiz, a sustentando nas sombras. Você entende isso?"

"Você entende? Bem, acho que entendo." disse Konan, irritando os ANBU com seu descaso pela regra que eles viviam sobre. Depois disso, ela foi levada pelos ANBU para interrogatório.

Assim que ela foi embora, Sasuke se virou para Naruto, agora mais impressionado que obssesivo.

"Isto é a vida real?"

"Eu gosto dela, ela gosta de mim. Qual o problema?"

"Você não é inteligente, não é forte como eu, e não possui nenhum talento. Como ela gostaria de você?"

Naruto ficou cabisbaixo.

"Sasuke, eu sei que você está acostumado com o universo girando ao redor de você, mas todas as luas não podem girar sobre o mesmo planeta." disse Neji.

Sakura sorriu e envolveu seus braços ao redor do namorado.

"E eu não quero nenhuma outra lua girando em torno de você mais próximas que eu."

"Ok. Naruto, se isso é real, eu quero que você saiba que tudo bem você ter uma namorada mais velha..." Naruto levantou a cara.

"...BEM mais velha, mas você não tava com a Hinata ou coisa assim? O pior é que a missão dela vai durar duas semans e ela saiu ontem. Até lá, mantenha suas mãos afastadas da informante, e depois mais um mês, ate mesmo dois."

"Ué, por que dois?" perguntou Neji.

"Vamos apenas dizer que não acho Hinata muito estável psicologicamente. Combinado com o Byakugan..."

"Te prepara, Naruto. 32 palmas, tu vai pro hospital." disse Kiba, aparecendo montado em Shikamaru.

"Vamos Sasuke, tô cansada. Me leva."

"Você nem tá tentando fingir, preguiçosa." disse Kiba Sasuke nem se importou e levou ela nas costas pra casa.

Assim que viu Sasuke se afastar, Kiba soltou a boca.

"Lá vai o idiota e a vagabunda dele."

"Não seja tão grosso, Kiba."

"Grosso? Isso é chamado honestidade, Neji. Sasuke não percebe, mas tem a maior futura escavadora de báu nas costas dele."

E então apontou pra Naruto.

"É tu tem sorte de ela não ser sua namorada, cara!"

Naruto riu.

"Então quem é a substituta da Hinata?"

"Uma garota estrangeira. E ela tem uns ex-namorados furiosos." falou Neji.

"Bom. Essa vila tava muito pacifica para um ninja como eu." Kiba estava animado com a perspectiva de luta.

"É é bom que você envolva mesmo. Itachi Uchiha é um deles." disse Shikamaru.

"Vocês tem tempo?" perguntou Kiba. Shikamaru se debateu com a pergunta.

"Bem, a missão não foi muito estressante, visita inesperada, ou não, e o sol ainda está alto, então..."

"Então vocês já sabem onde ir. Vejo vocês me meia hora vocês sabem onde."

* * *

_**Meia hora depois, numa locação desconhecida e fechada na Folha, para não incomodar os vizinhos...**_

Shikamaru decidiu conferir as lista no papel (higiênico) que tinha feito. Sem saber um de outro, ele e Kakuzu eram muito parecidos, embora shikamaru fosse preguiçoso e Kakuzu,ganacioso.

"Naruto na guitarra". Naruto acenou.

"Neji na bateria." Neji acenou do seu assento.

"Se existe alguém que conhece como acertar coisas no ritmo certo, sou eu."

"Ino nos vocais."

"Uhum. A mais bela, tanto fisicamente quanto vocalmente." na frente do microfone.

Se fosse pra provar que fosse superior á Sakura em qualquer, Ino faria tudo. Mesmo..

"Cara que entrou pela comida..." disse Kiba.

"Fã número 1!"

Sentando numa poltrona espalhafatosamente grande e comendo salgadinhos sabor churrasco...

"Choji Akimichi. Ah, e obrigado pelo apoio de você e sua familia para arranjar um lugar para nós ensaiarmos."

Shikamaru sentiu que que esqueceu alguém. Então se lembrou.

"Vocais masculinos. Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba estava muito irritado por ser deixado por último.

"Eu FUNDEI essa banda e você esquece meu nome?"

"O melhor pro fim, Kiba."

"Ha!"

Shikamaru não ligou. Tossiu e falou mais uma vez.

"Ah, e nós arranjamos um show no País do Rio. É daqui a uma semana, em comemoração a um tratado de paz ou coisa assim. Então se preparem. As coisas são diferentes em público. E por isso eu quero dizer que eles não vão tar sentados numa...cadeira."

"CERTO!" disse o grupo.

"Espera!" dise Choji.

"Qual é o problema, Choji?" disse Kiba, meio irritado.

"Qual o nome da banda?"

Todos subitamente olharam para Naruto, ainda testando as cordas, curvado

"Ahn...Nos somos as Raposas Demoníacas!" disse ele, um pouco tímido mas entusiasta.

Shikamaru coçou a cabeça.

"Meu pai te mataria por usar esse nome. Ele lutou contra a Nove Caudas..."

"Nós somos uma banda de rock, não de filhinhos de papai, Shikamaru. Se é pra desagradar, então o nome vai ser esse mesmo. Isso aí, Naruto, o nome vai ser esse!" disse Kiba, tocando os punhos com o guitarrista.

"Ok. Então..sei lá. Façam um som. Eu sou só o empresário, e o Shino escreve as músicas, mas ele não tá nem aqui. Vocês decoraram as músicas né?"

"Sim" disseram todos.

"Então vamos começar."

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** No próximo capitulo, o autor se pergunta se o baixo é necessário ou não. Eu me imagino se faço a banda emo ou não, com o Shino escrevendo as músicas...


End file.
